


mama bird

by bi_lovely



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, a little angsty, a little cute, and it's beautiful, based off some posts on tumblr, bucky is protective, but idea credit to makers of those posts, ok actually it's really cute, posts that I cannot find the URLs too yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_lovely/pseuds/bi_lovely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to Steve, Bucky has always been very protective — who wouldn't be? He was a little punk with health issues who weighed ninety pounds soaking wet and liked to get into fights with guys twice his size. Any rational person would be protective. So when Bucky finds out about all of the dangerous shit Steve has done while he was away, he is less than pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mama bird

      Steve knew that he would never love anyone as much as he loved Bucky, so after he was dug out of that ice and he befriended Natasha and she started trying to set him up on dates, it really upset him. Natasha didn't know why, of course. She just thought that he was being frigid like he usually was and kept trying to set him up. 

     It didn't matter anymore, though. Steve had his Bucky back now. Sure, he'd been brainwashed by Hydra and had lost all memory of Steve, but that was in the past. Steve had found him, helped him, and yeah, maybe he had an episode or two from time to time but all in all they were happy. They were together again and as madly in love as ever. 

     Bucky and Steve were in the Avengers' Tower along with the rest of the gang one night. They'd all had dinner together and they were now gathered in the living room, having a couple of drinks and sharing stories. 

     "Well, let's just start out by saying this," Tony laughed. "Our Stevie is a daring little shit." 

     "That's for sure," Bucky grinned, reaching for his wine glass and holding it in his metal hand. "You should've seen him back in Brooklyn all those years ago. I used to have to go searching through alleyways and behind dumpsters to make sure he wasn't getting in a fight with someone who was going to snap him like a twig." 

     "You don't know that half of it, Barnes," Natasha shook her head. 

     "Ugh, my dad never shut up about Captain America," Tony said, and he didn't miss the way Bucky flinched at the mention of Howard Stark. Bucky felt eternally guilty about the fact that he had broken up Tony's family no matter how many times Steve told him that it was Hydra's fault or Tony told him that he agreed with Steve and there were no hard feelings. Tony made a mental not to avoid the subject of his father. "But, I mean, come on! This guy sounds like he was a total badass in the war." 

     "Thanks, Tony," Steve laughed. 

     "I must agree that, judging by the stories I have been told, Steven was very courageous in his days as a soldier." Thor said. "After all, he flew into the ocean to save so many lives." 

      Bucky's eyebrows shot up and he looked Steve. His metal fingers tightened around the wine glass. "You flew a plane into the ocean? Oh, really?" 

     Steve was frozen in his seat, his eyes wide with fear of what was to come. Through his terror, a memory of a night in 1942 surfaced...

       _Steve couldn't be happier. He was back with Bucky, the love of his life, and even if they did have to hide their love, he was happy just to have him back. Peggy was there, too. She had been his best friend since joining the army and the only one to truly believe in him since his transformation._

_"So, what did I miss while I was away?" Bucky asked, taking a swig of beer._

_"Well, Steve is very...eccentric," Peggy smiled._

_"Yes, that's one way to put it," Bucky laughed and Steve scoffed. "Tell me, Agent, what have your experiences with Steve's eccentricity been like?" He asked._

_"Hm, let me think," Peggy tapped her chin. "Well, in the first week of being in the army, he jumped on top of a grenade."_

_Steve froze. He stared pointedly ahead as Bucky turned very slowly to look at him, and if looks could kill Steve would most certainly be dead._

_"Steve?" Bucky said in a venomous tone, doing his very best to stay calm though he was anything but. He was practically staring holes through his boyfriend's thick goddamn skull. "Would you care to explain?"_

_"Erm, I — Peggy?" Steve looked to her for assistance but she just raised her eyebrows and chuckled at the two of them before standing and walking away. Steve reluctantly met Bucky's fiery gaze._

_"You jumped on a grenade?!" Bucky bellowed._

_Steve cringed. "Oh, Jesus. It wasn't a real grenade, Buck."_

_"Did you know it wasn't real?!" Bucky roared._

_"...no?" Steve said and jumped when Bucky's fist came down hard on the table._

_"I swear to god, I can't leave you alone for five fucking minutes, can I!" Bucky hissed, then leapt to his feet and stormed from the bar._

_Steve jumped up and ran after him. "Bucky!" He called. "Bucky!"_

_Bucky whipped around. "I don't want to talk to you right now. I am absolutely furious with you right now, you little piece of shit!"_

_"I know, Bucky, I'm sorry!" Steve said. "But please, just hear me out!"_

_Bucky shook his head. He reached forward and grabbed Steve by the shoulders. He steered him into an alleyway, and though Steve could take him easily with all of the improvements that the serum made to him, he let himself be forced against a wall in a darkened alleyway. He let Bucky pin him there. "You need to stop putting your life on the line," Bucky hissed. "You've always done this. Back in Brooklyn when you'd pick fights with people you couldn't take, when you kept trying to enlist in the army! What would I do if you died? What would I do if I lost you?"_

_"How do you think I felt when you got shipped off and I was expected to just sit there and wait?" Steve shot back. "I wanted to go because everyone else was laying their lives down, and I had no right to do any less than them. And then you went off and put yourself in danger and I couldn't bare the thought of you dying and —"_

_"And you finally realized how I felt all those times you tried to get in?" Bucky raised his eyebrows. "How I felt all those times I went searching through the alleyways, praying I wouldn't find you dead behind some dumpster?"_

_"Bucky," Steve frowned. "I'm sorry. But you aren't going to lose me, okay?"_

_"Damn straight," Bucky nodded. "Because you're going to stop being a shithead. You're going to stop risking your life every ten seconds and earn to have a sense of self preservation, do you understand me?"_

_"Yeah," Steve frowned. "Just promise me I won't lose you, either."_

_Bucky nodded slowly and kissed Steve. "I promise."_

      Steve came out of his trance when he heard Tony telling a story, and everyone else was laughing heartily. Well, everyone except for Bucky who was still staring daggers at the super soldier. "So after Thor eventually threw me into a tree, Cap shows up, right? And he says, 'PUT THE HAMMER DOWN!'" 

      Bucky's stare intensified. "You got in a brawl with a God? Oh,  _really_?" 

     Steve cringed.

     "Didn't you say that one time you took your helmet off during a fight because it was 'only fair'?" Clint laughed. 

      Steve frowned deeply as Bruce laughed and nodded, "Oh, yeah! He did!" 

     "You took off your helmet during a fight? Willingly?" Bucky said, and his wine glass shook violently in his hand. "Oh, _really_?" 

     "And this one time when we were on a mission," Natasha said, trying to contain her laughter long enough tell the story. "He leapt out of a plane without nothing but his shield and dove straight into the ocean! It was fantastic, I wish I could do it!" 

     "You jumped out of a plane without a chute?" Bucky's eye twitched. "Oh,  _ **really**_?!" Just as Steve was about to say something, to do everything he could to explain, but before he could get the chance to even open his mouth the glass in Bucky's metal hand shattered, shards flying everywhere, wine splattering all over the place. 

      The laughter in the room stopped very abruptly. "Is everything okay, Barnes?" Clint asked slowly, cautiously. 

      "Oh, yeah," Bucky nodded, getting to his feet. "Everything is _fucking_ _great_." He said and without another word, he stormed from the room. 

     Everyone looked to Steve. "What's wrong with your boyfriend?" Natasha asked. 

    Steve sighed. "He's always been very...protective." 

     "Clearly," Bruce said. 

     "Perhaps you should go after him," Thor said. "The last time we saw him this angry..." 

     Steve nodded. Thor didn't have to say it out loud, everyone knew what he meant. The last time they'd seen Bucky get that angry was three months earlier, the first time Tony mentioned his parents death in front of Bucky. At first, Bucky had broken down, sobbing and curling up into a ball in the corner. 

     "Bucky?" Steve had said soothingly, reaching out to him. 

     Something snapped inside of Bucky at the sound of Steve's voice. He reached out with his metal arm and the fingers made of steel closed around Steve's throat. 

     It had taken Tony, Bruce, and Natasha to pry Bucky off of Steve and a sedative provided by JARVIS. It had taken days to get Bucky back to normal. 

     "I better go check on him," Steve nodded. 

      "I'll come with you," Natasha said quickly. 

     "No," Steve said sternly. "I need to do this on my own. The last thing we need to do is make him feel attacked." 

     "Steve, last time this happened — " Bruce began. 

     "Yeah, I know," Steve huffed. "But he's come a long way since then. He's recovered much further...and I just need to talk to him by myself, okay? I made him a promise, a long time ago, and I haven't kept it." 

     All of his teammates sighed, some shook their head. "Okay," Tony said. "Just be careful. Okay?" 

     Steve nodded and left the living room. He went straight to the room that he and Bucky shared in the Avengers Tower. "Buck?" Steve said cautiously, closing the door behind himself and walking toward Bucky.

     Bucky was sitting at the foot of their bed, his head in his hands. He looked up slowly to see Steve standing before him. He stood up. "You fucking bastard," Bucky hissed. "You promised me that you'd have some self preservation and you go and pull fucking stunts like this?!" 

      "Bucky, I can explain — " Steve began but Bucky cut him off. 

     "No, Steve, you can't!" Bucky roared. "You fucking can't! You promised me!" 

     "Bucky!" Steve bellowed. "You were gone! You were all I ever had and I thought you were dead! I thought I was never going to see you again! I had nothing to live for!" 

     Bucky frowned. "Does your own life really mean so little to you?" 

     "Yes," Steve huffed. "You mean so much more to me than anything, even my own life... You broke a promise, too, Buck. I'm not the only one. You promised me I wouldn't lose you." 

      Bucky stared at Steve for a long times, then he threw his arms around Steve and held him close. "I'm sorry," 

     "No," Steve said and hugged him back. "Don't be. I'm sorry. I promise I won't do stupid things anymore." 

     Bucky laughed. "No, you don't," he kissed Steve deeply. "Just be a little more careful, okay? I still don't know what I'd do without you. I can't imagine being without my other half."

     Steve stroked Bucky's cheek lovingly. "It sucks.." 

     Bucky smiled. "I'm not leaving you," he shook his head. "Never again. I promise — for real this time!" 

      Steve smiled back and kissed Bucky. "Love you, Buck." 

     "I love you, too, Stevie."


End file.
